


Next Week

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [9]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Next Week

Dean knew that you’d be finding out what you were having soon, and was all but bouncing all the walls. The last time you were there, you’d also told him that Sam was finally able to get you in to see Benny- so you’d go from visiting Dean, to visiting Benny. He hoped everything was going well with the baby. It had been a couple months since you’d told him, and he already loved the baby. When he saw you, you were carrying your coat and sporting a cute dress and leggings. “It’s so cold out there.” You chuckled. 

“You look amazing.” He smiled at you. “As always.” He winked, making you chuckle. “How’s our little one been treating you?” 

“She has been making mommy want peanut butter.” You grinned. 

He dropped his jaw. “She? A baby girl?” He smiled as he teared up. “We’re having a little girl?” He asked again, as if really trying to wrap his head around that. 

You nodded, tearing up with him. “Yeah, there’s gonna be a little baby girl Winchester in about 4 months.”

He put his hand against the barrier. “She’s going to be perfect. Just like you.” His heart hurt that his little girl wouldn’t have him there for her first steps, her first word, or any of the milestones. It was something he struggled with daily. But it was also something that kept him going on the hard days. That one day, he’d be going home to the two of you. “Dad’s gonna be a big softie.” He chuckled, imagining the biker with a tiny pink bundle. 

“He already is.” You smiled. “He figured how to make wish lists online.” You giggled. “He fell asleep on my couch the other night on my laptop.” You had found him in the middle of the night when you went to get some grapes. “They’re waiting to find out what we’re having, and they’re gonna paint her room. I plan to get pictures while they do for you.”

“Great.” He smiled, but hated living his life through pictures. “Tell me everything about how you’ve been feeling.” He wanted every detail. 

* * *

That’s how time went after that. Sending pictures to Dean once a week, then visiting him and Benny on Sundays. Then, one Sunday, it wasn’t you who showed up. It was Kevin. “Hey, man.” He greeted Dean. “So, Y/N had the baby really early this morning.” He held up his phone with a picture of you holding her. 

Dean licked his lips, tearing up instantly. “That’s great. They doing okay?” He stared at the picture. “She’s so small.” 

“They’re doing great.” Kevin told him. “She takes after you, she’s loud.” He joked, trying to keep the mood light. “So, she hasn’t told me her name. Said she wanted you to be able to tell me.” 

Dean chuckled at that. “Her name is Melody. Melody Anne Winchester.” 

“That’s really nice.” He smiled. “You’re a dad now.” Not something Kevin could have ever pictured. “How’s that feel?” 

“I’m happy. I just wish I was there. But I’m excited when I will be.” He nodded. “It’s the best and worst feeling, man. She’s perfect, both of them are. And I can’t help her feed Melody, or change her… none of that. 

“You’ll get there.” Kevin said reassuringly. “Sam’s hoping for better developments since you’re on good behavior.” He smiled. “Whether you’re out in like 4 years, or if you’re out earlier… She’s gonna know who you are. We put pictures of you in her nursery.” 

Dean nodded. “Thanks, man. I’m really hoping.” He ran a hand through his hair. He knew he wouldn’t be seeing you for a bit now. You had to heal, and you had to take care of a newborn. “Can you do me a favor?” He asked. “Find some shit to sell from my room, and get her something for me?” 

Kevin nodded. “Of course. Anything.” He promised. “Anything specific?” 

“Maybe a new book? Flowers?” He shrugged. “A cookbook? She loves to cook.” He wished he could go out looking for this himself. 

He nodded. “Yeah, we’ll find something.” 

* * *

John carried Melody’s car seat in as she slept in it, Cas helping you in the house behind him, Sam had the diaper bag, and Kevin was on a food run. 

You were happy to be home, missing the comfort of your own bed. You smiled as John carried Melody to the nursery as you got settled. “Thanks, guys.” You smiled as Cas and Sam sat with you. You chuckled when you heard Melody crying, followed by John’s boots on the stairs. Looking over, he had her in his arms. 

“Princess needs momma.” He smiled, cooing at her once he came down all the way. “Need a drink, sweetheart?” 

“Please.” You nodded, taking her from him. “Thank you.” You kissed her forehead. “I’m here.” 

Sam got you a throw blanket, setting it on your lap in case you wanted it. “So, she should be able to visit Dean with you in about 3-4 months.”

“Great.” You said softly, leaning against the back of the sofa. “I can’t believe she’s here.” You chuckled. “I never imagined moving here would lead to this.” 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He chuckled. He hoped this would help Dean clean up a bit. Everyone had pretty much chilled out since finding out. Even John. He hadn’t been out for a long ride since you hit 7 months, not wanting to go far just in case. Your baby shower had been the guys, John, his men, your two best friends, and a couple coworkers. That had been a very amusing day. Seeing biker men playing with bottles and diapers was the best. You’d gotten a lot of pictures. 

* * *

Melody was three months old the first time you carried her into ‘meet’ her daddy. You dressed her in a dress that matched yours and a cute bow headband. You’d fed her before coming in, so you hoped she would stay awake for a little bit at least.

Dean was already sitting excitedly and absolutely melted when he saw the little girl. He teared up, watching you with her. “Oh, babe.” He breathed. “Our little girl…”

“Say, hi daddy.” You held her up. You smiled over at him, chuckling as she let out a large yawn. “She just had a snack.” You explained. “I give her about five minutes before she’s nodding off.” You told him. 

“Best five minutes to see her cuteness.” He smiled and stared at her. “Can’t believe she’s ours.” He sighed happily. “What color are her eyes right now?” Dean was curious if she got his eyes, or yours. 

You grinned. “She has her daddy’s eyes.”

He grinned. “That’s amazing. I keep her picture with me at all times.” He admitted. “Love that picture you sent of Dad with her sleeping on his chest.” She was so tiny compared to the biker. 

“It’s one of my favorites, too.” You smiled. “They’ve been really good with her.” You felt really lucky that you had so much support. “I went back to work and they made up a ‘babysitting’ calendar on our fridge. Which means I’m not worrying about her at work.” 

“That’s nice.” He smiled softly. “I’m glad they did that.” It gave him a tiny piece of mind. “Have your parents visited yet?” 

You gave him a sad smile. “Dean, my parents disowned me when I told them about her.” You sighed. “I’ve just been putting off telling you because I didn’t want you to get upset.” You looked at Melody who was nodding off.

His chest clenched. “They did? Why? Because of me?” He pointed to himself. 

Tearing up, you nodded. “Said they couldn’t understand why I would ‘throw away my life’ for a criminal, that I would wind up a single mom, and that they refused to support that. I told them I still loved them, but I love you and Melody, too. That I’m not changing my mind, I won’t be a single mom, and I’m not throwing my life away.” 

He swallowed. “It’s not too late, you know? For you to step away from me.” He pointed out. 

“Why would you even suggest that?” You furrowed your brows. “I love you, and I look forward to you coming home.”

“That’s still years away. You’re wasting time that you could be putting into someone else. A nice guy.” Dean sighed. “Someone you could have a real future with. Someone Melody can look up to.” 

“You don’t think I’ll have a real future with you?” You teared up again. “Melody will look up to you. She’ll see you’re a kind, loving guy like I do.” How could he not see that? “That you’re funny, and you’ll be the dad to who plays tea parties, and isn’t afraid to be silly because of what other people will think.” 

Dean shook his head. “You’re sugar coating it. A fantasy. Please consider leaving me.” He pushed. 

Your heart was breaking, and he seemed so determined. “Why do you want us gone so much, Dean?” You sniffed. “Is getting out and being part of a family that scary to you? Or just not what you want?”

“That has nothing to do with it.” He frowned. “I just don’t want you wasting years of your life that could have been spent in a happy relationship. I don’t want you waking up when she’s seven and regretting it.” 

“I won’t.” You sighed when she started to fuss. “I guess that’s my cue.” You licked your lips. “I’ll see you next week.” 

He nodded, watching Melody with sad eyes. “Consider it.” He repeated as he looked at you. 

* * *

John looked up when you walked in, instantly getting up. “What happened?” He furrowed his brows. “You never look like this when you get back from visiting Dean.” Your eyes were puffy, and you were still fighting back tears. 

You sniffled. “Let me set her down.” You told him. “Just got into a bit of an argument.” You went to put her in her playpen that you had in the living room. “Dean wants me to leave him.” You finally said softly, wrapping your arms around yourself. Your eyes stayed on your sleeping daughter. “Wants Melody to have a dad ‘she can look up to’.”

John frowned, not having expected that. “What brought that on?” 

“My parents disowned me when I told them about her. I hadn’t told him, and it only came up because he asked if they had visited. I couldn’t lie.” You let out a breath. “He said it’s not too late for me to step away from him, to have a real future. I told him I love him, and that I look forward to him coming home. He says I’m wasting my time. It feels like he doesn’t want us, and he’s making excuses.”

He shook his head. “That boy gets in his head a lot. Don’t worry, he loves you and Melody. I know it.” He pulled you into a hug, kissing the top of your head. 

You hid in his chest and let your tears fall. “I don’t think he wants to get out and have a family to come take care of.” It killed you. You had so many hopes, and so many dreams for your little family. And it felt like it was coming down around you. 

“I think he’s just over thinking.” John rubbed your back. “It’ll work itself out.” He didn’t know what the hell his son was doing, and planned to have a talk with him. “Go relax for a few, splash some water on your face. I’ll watch her, and we can go get something to eat after. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You said softly. “Thank you.” Hopefully that would help, at least a little. “How’s Chinese sound?”

He chuckled and nodded. “Works for me, sweetheart.” 


End file.
